The Engagement
by FateTheArcher
Summary: "You are to meet your fiance after school tomorrow. No excuses." A story about arranged marriages. Could be considered AU or non-AU. Your choice. Complete unless muse strikes again or someone adopts this fic. R R please


So this came about when the Yuri guild (AKA Lilacc's harem. AKA The Garden of Glass) got on the topic of NozoEli fanfics (no surprise there). I dont remember what was said exactly, but someone said something that made me think "OMG. THAT COULD BE A GOOD FIC!"

And as Water and Elika know, I have many ideas. And none of them make it on paper... except this one ;D

This hasn't been proof-read btw, so please lemme know if you spot any mistakes or any awkward sentences...

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You are to meet your fiance after school tomorrow. No excuses"<p>

Nozomi sighed, tapping her pen against her head in frustration. While outwardly, it appeared as if Nozomi was taking notes diligently as usual, her mind had wandered elsewhere. The night before she had been told by her parents that they had arranged her marriage. She had been engaged to the firstborn of her parent's ex-boss long before she was even born. She found it ridiculous.

_Who even arranges marriages now anyways_? It was frustrating, and the first year couldn't even talk to her best friend about it, since Eli was absent from school today.

When the school bell rang, the teacher called Nozomi to the front of the room.

"Toujou-san, you are friends with Ayase-san, correct? Do you mind delivering her homework assignments for today?" The Teacher asked. Before Nozomi could protest, the teacher had already gathered her belongings and left the classroom.

_I guess meeting my fiance is going to have to wait. Elicchi is more important anyways._

* * *

><p>The Ayase family was not home when Nozomi arrived.<p>

_That's odd_. The spiritual girl thought to herself with a frown.

_I guess Elicchi isn't sick, but then again, she never misses school._ With a sigh, Nozomi begrudgingly left for her apartment. She had been hoping to speak with the blonde about her fiance predicament, and to hopefully spend enough time with her friend to avoid meeting the boy. It seemed that was not meant to be.

Nozomi opened the door to her apartment, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Mama, papa, I'm home!" Nozomi called out hesitantly,still feeling completely unsure of herself and _my god, i'm not acting like myself at all, am I?_ The violet-haired girl slipped off her shoes, noting four pairs of unfamiliar shoes in the foyer.

"Ahh, Nozomi! Welcome home! Could you… come into the living room please?" her father's voice called from further in the apartment. If Nozomi didn't know any better, she would have thought her father was worried about something. Maybe he was having second thoughts and she could find a way out of this arrangement.

At this, a loud cough resounded from the living room, as if someone was choking on something.

Nozomi poked her head around the corner, hoping to get a good look at the guests before they spotted her. If she was going to be marrying some boy she doesn't know, she at least wants to scope them out before they catch sight of her boobs.

As she peeks around the corner, she catches a glimpse of four blondes, three of them huddling around the fourth, who was apparently the one choking. From outside of the blonde family, it is almost impossible to tell what her fiance looks like. Long blonde hair swayed in the huddle.

_A guy with long hair?_ Nozomi thought to herself.

_Maybe that would make this arrangement more bearable, if he looks somewhat feminine._

Nozomi was about to duck back around the corner, so she could plan a detour to her room, when she was spotted by her father.

"Come on Nozomi, don't be shy" her father chuckled. Three heads swiveled in her direction. Blue eyes inspected her as she slowly shuffled around the corner. Nozomi averted her gaze, and directed it towards her parents as she walked towards the living room couch.

As she sat down between her parents, still attempting to avoid even glancing at the family before her, her mother spoke.

"Nozomi-chan, it seems your father…" It didn't take Nozomi's psychic abilities for her to _sense_ the displeasure that mama was directing at papa in that moment.

"Misunderstood the marriage contract…"

Nozomi looks up in confusion, and in the process catches a glimpse of her fiance. She does a double-take.

"Ericchi?"

The blonde girl blushes brightly, standing out much more in contrast to the white dress she is currently wearing.

"Khorosho?!"

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

* * *

><p>Nozomi chugs her water bottle, and wipes off the sweat accumulating on her forehead. She sighs, leaning against the brick wall once more. She glances to her side, and sighs once more when she realizes that Eli is not sitting next to her. She had forgotten, for the third time today, that Eli had to skip practice today to help her father in the office.<p>

"Nozomi-Chan! Is that a ring on your finger?!" a squeal interrupts her musings. She pales, realizing she had forgotten to take her engagement ring off this morning before she left her apartment. She had been wearing it throughout the entire school day without realizing it.

_I hope no one else noticed, because I really don't need rumors being spread about my love life._

Nozomi winced, glancing upwards to find Honoka hovering over her with a shit-eating grin. It seemed that Honoka wasn't the only one who had noticed the ring either. Hanayo, Rin, and Kotori all seemed equally as excited as Honoka (_Someone needs their breasts rubbed),_ while Nico and Maki pretended to be uninterested (_though they are obviously intrigued_). Umi, on her part, seemed to be torn between embarrassed and wanting to scold her childhood friend.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" the violet haired girl stuttered.

_Damn it, now it's obvious that something's up _Nozomi scolded herself internally, while Honoka's grin grew even wider- and how had her face not yet split in half?

"Where'd you get it? It looks expensive!" Honoka pried.

"MAYBE A BOYFRIEND?!" Hanayo squealed. Maki huffed at that.

"If Nozomi had a boyfriend, I think we would know by now"

"A SECRET ROMANCE!"

"..." Hanayo was disappointed when no one else agreed. Meanwhile Nozomi was debating being honest with them.

_What harm could it do?_ she thought to herself

"It's... It's from my fiance actually" Nozomi mumbled, wishing she could take the words back as soon as she spoke them.

Despite the protests of Umi and Nozomi, practice was canceled for the rest of the day in favor of the girls grilling Nozomi about her fiance.

_Please save me Elicchi?_

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

"Nozomi-chan, it seems your father…" It didn't take Nozomi's psychic abilities for her to _sense_ the displeasure that mama was directing at papa in that moment.

"Misunderstood the marriage contract…"

"Is papa becoming a magical girl?"

"What?"

"Nothing Mama"

* * *

><p>AN: THIS IS SHITTTYYYYY *Slams head against a wall*

Sorry for how bad this is guys. This is my first time writing for Love Live. (No, my fellow Yuri Guild members, the group project does not count :P)

This idea has been torturing my mind, so I had to get it down somewhere. If anyone wants to adopt this fic, feel free to do so! I wanted to include the misunderstanding in this fic, but I couldn't figure out how to put it in. So BASICALLY this is the head cannon:

-Eli's parents own a huge company that spans from Russia to Japan (Not even they know what they make~ lol)

-Nozomi's parents used to be big-wigs in the Ayase's company. Now they are... archaeologists... or... some sort of other free-lancey fun job that doesn't involve sitting in an office and allows them to move a lot.

-Before the Toujos left the company, and LONG before Eli and Nozomi were born, Eli's father and Nozomi's father wrote up a contract (which both their wives scolded them for later in life)

-The contract says that the FIRST BORN AYASE, aka the HEIR TO THE COMPANY, is to marry ONE of the Toujo children.

-Since Nozomi is the only child her parents had, she is supposed to marry Eli, who is the heir to the company

-Somehow in the few times that the two fathers contacted each other, it was lost on them that their children are both girls.

-For SOME SORT OF LEGAL REASON THAT IS FOR PLOT CONVENIENCE The contract can not be disregarded until it is read through in a court hearing (or something like that), so Eli and Nozomi are stuck engaged until that happens.

-Of course since this is NozoEli, they end up falling in love, and just tell their parents that they're fine with the contract because they're "BEST FRIENDS"... surreeeeeeeeeeeee

SO YAH

NOZOELI ARE ACTUALLY ENGAGED~

FAIRWELL~! and please R+R ;D

-Fate


End file.
